Liquid Love
by KennieBeGood
Summary: Rose, Scorpius, an ingredients closet, and amorentia. ONESHOT - my first for Harry Potter :


"Scorpius Malfoy!" Rose shouted from under the greenish glob that now coater her body. Laughter ensued from the blonde who stood a cautious distance away.

"You see professor; this is what happens when you put us together." Rose declared before she performed the cleaning charm.

"Miss Weasley! Mr. Malfoy, you both will be serving detention tonight at 8:00. No excuses." Professor Minot yelled angrily, "For now, you both can clean up this mess and go catalog the ingredients in the storage closet. If you sneak anything, I will know."

Rose sighed and muttered the cleaning spell once again, before following Scorpius to the back of the classroom.

"I hope you know that this is all, your fault!" she spat at him before brushing past him into the closet. He followed and closed the door behind them.

"Yes Weasley, it's my fault you put in an eye of newt instead of a peacock's gull." He stated sarcastically.

"Well if you hadn't of switched the containers we wouldn't be in this mess now would we!"

"Just admit it Rose, you were distracted by me."

"You are a distraction! Of the undesirable sort." Rose turned to begin cataloging but slipped on the floor where a mysterious liquid had pooled. Fortunately Scorpius caught her, one hand on her waist and one on her forearm.

"Thanks." She said almost inaudibly. She reached for a vile of Rabbit's foot, but over shot her destination, knocking down a rather small vile of a clear substance.

"What is wrong with you Weasley?" Scorpius bent to pick up the bottle.

"Malfoy don't!" Rose shouted, "You don't know what it is."

"Chill, Weasley. You never cared before, why start now. Besides, it smells like new shoes, rain and a hint of roses. How dangerous can it be?" He reached for a piece of broken glass but accidentally slit his finger. He began sucking the blood, consequently ingesting the strange substance.

"See Weasley, nothing to wor-," A calm demeanor overcame Scorpius suddenly. He was quiet for several moments.

"Malfoy? Are you okay?" Rose asked cautiously.

"Bloody brilliant!" He exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Um….er….okay?" Rose hadn't quite known what had happened. She looked on the ground for the bottle's label.

_AMORENTIA_

"Scorpius! This is Amorentia! You've taken a love potion!" Rose attempted to get him to understand.

"I don't care, all I know is your bloody beautiful." He said with a big dopey grin.

"Scorpius! It's me! Rose Weasley. You hate me! Snap out of it!"

"How could I hate a creature as beautiful as you?"

"Oh dear Merlin." Rose turned to look for the ingredients or perhaps an antidote. When she found no such thing, she turned to the door and tried to open it but to no avail.

"Professor!" She called. When that didn't work she pulled out her wand.

"Alohamora." Nothing happened. She tried again. Then remembered that potions teachers generally had a stronger charm then alohamora could break on the ingredients cupboard.

"Ugh! Class has already let out and Professor Minot forgot we were in here!"

She pounded the door a few times for good measure before resting her head against it. Hands suddenly snaked around her waist and she could feel his breath through her hair.

"Rose, I love you." He all but whispered. Her hear began to pump rapidly and butterflies occupied her stomach even though she knew it was just the potion.

"No you don't." she responded rather sadly.

He turned her so that he could see her face.

She peered into his blue/grey eyes. Longing and desperation to get her to understand, peered back.

"I love you Weasley." He said earnestly. She wished she could believe him.

She was not ignorant to his attractiveness. In fact she learned how good looking he was in third year, when he made the quidditch team. Since then she found it harder and harder to give up bugging him.

"Trust me Scorp, no you don't." She looked away; she knew the potion would make him feel disappointed.

"What do I have to do to prove it to you?"

"Scorpius, there is nothing you can-," But she was cut off with his lips crushing hers.

A frenzy of emotion flowed through her veins. She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't even remember where she was or that Scorpius was under a very heavy love potion.

Her instincts kicked in and immediately she was kissing him back. He moved his hands from her waist, to her back, to her hair, and down to her butt and she was promptly lifted off the ground and pushed against the thick wooden door with a loud "bang" that she didn't register.

She wrapped her legs around him pulling him closer and tangles her hands in his hair.

He surfaced for a moment only to move to her neck. During which time, he gasped, "I love you Rose Weasley." She moaned at the touch of his lips against her throat and inhaled the scent of mint and sandalwood that was Scorpius. He kissed her three times, just below her left ear and returned to her lips, slower this time. He gently placed her on the ground and cupped her face.

"Rose, I love you." He said slightly out of breath. She turned away from him.

"Scorpius I wish you meant it. But you're under a heavy love potion." She pleaded for him to understand.

"No I'm not." He said pointedly.

"Scorpius-"

"No Rose, I mean it. That label fell off when I tried to smell it earlier. I think its liquid luck on the floor. I'm feeling pretty lucky right now." He sort of smiled.

"What?" Rose looked on the ground again.

"If it was Amorentia, it would smell different for you. Like mine for instance smelt like clean linen and oranges, with a hint of roses." Rose nodded slowly.

"So," she paused, "You really love me?"

He turned a slight shade of pink and nodded.

"But, how? Why? I mean haven't you always hated me?" not that she was complaining.

"I thought I did," he explained, "But I guess I always knew that you would mean so much more to me than some stupid rivalry. You were always my constant. No matter what happened you were always there in a weird sort of way. I could always turn to you to release some of my stress." He reached for her hand and leaned forward so as she was pinned against the door.

"Now Rose Weasley, whom I adore, will you be mine, finally?" His eyes bore into hers but she didn't turn away.

"That depends; will you kiss me like that every day?" He laughed.

"More if you like." He smiled and sweetly kissed her already puffy lips.

"Well then, how can I refuse?" She winked at him and lent up on her tip toes to kiss him rather forcefully.

It was at that time; Professor Minot decided to open the door.

"Rose! Scorpius! What are you still doing here? You should be at dinner. We're you here all day? They both nodded. "Well I consider that sufficient punishment. No need to serve your detentions." They both smiled and began to walk out.

"You guys go ahead; I'll catch up in a second." Professor Minot left, but Scorpius stayed.

"Come on Rose, I want to formally present you as my girlfriend." He smiled crookedly and she realized that the smirk that always infuriated her was simply an adorable crooked smile.

"Wait for me in the corridor, there is something I want to do." He nodded and proceeded to the door.

Rose snuck back into the storage closet and took the tiny unlabeled vile off the shelf. It's rubber stopper read _Love Potion #9: Amorentia_. She lifted the stopper off the vile and breathed in a lovely mixture of mint and sandalwood.

She smiled and went to join Scorpius for dinner.


End file.
